Sick Scam
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: A short cute story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. Mokuba gets tired of Seto putting his company and duel cards before him and not spending time with him, so he pretends to be sick to spend time with him......
1. Promises Are For Losers

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"Not now, Mokuba……….." Seto grunted as he worked on yet another new invention for his massive company. Not even bothering to look up at the figure in the doorway.

"Please…….. Seto. I've barely seen you in weeks." Mokuba groaned with disappointment. He had barely said a word and he'd gotten that response from his elder sibling, was a bit sad that Seto couldn't even be bothered to look up at him.

"I said no!" Seto snapped, this time giving Mokuba a tired and annoyed glare. Couldn't he see that he was working here? Didn't have no such time for childish antics, if he did he would be getting better sleep.

"………" Mokuba just sighed and looked at the floor.

Seto's face softened just a little and felt that he didn't need to shout or snap, he wasn't his employee………. Mokuba was his little brother. "………. Tell you what…….. If you leave me now and let me get on with this work and I'll try and finish early so we can have dinner together. How does that sound?"

Mokuba pouted a little, hated being snapped or shouted at for a simple request. "Depends."

"...Uhhhhh………" Seto sighed in response to the pout. "Depends on what?"

"That I get to choose where and what to eat." Mokuba grinned slyly.

"…..But……." Seto tried to start to protest but realised he was most likely on the losing side of the battle, which he usually hated. He usually got the cooks in the mansion to create specific things everyday for himself and Mokuba, usually ordering the cooks to create something healthy. He even made a personal menu himself basically giving a rough outline for everyday in the following week, he knew if he'd left it all to Mokuba it would be total junk or he felt it wouldn't be done at all.

"I get to choose." Mokuba replied sternly, trying to cave in any protest from Seto.

"………. Go on then……… What will it be?" Seto sighed in defeat.

Mokuba gave a massive smile with his victory; it was very rare when your big brother is Seto Kaiba. Getting your own way with Seto was like pulling teeth, he might never spend any time with him or anything but Seto was very well organised, for himself and Mokuba and would usually fire anybody who questioned his judgement. You could almost call Seto Kaiba a 'control freak', when it comes to having everything the way he liked it. It was just too bad he never writes in time for Mokuba………. Or amount of time to work on certain projects……. Making him unreliable to get a booking with him but usually when he says he'd do something he'd do something. "Pizza Hut." Mokuba burst, still with the massive cheeky grin on his face. It was rare for his brother to agree to spend time with him in recent days, even with the Noa incident Mokuba felt he was quite often left on the back burner on what Seto needs and _likes _to do.

"Should have known it was going to be junk………" Seto grunted to his younger siblings order.

"You promised." Mokuba stated.

"I know, I know, I guess………….. One night won't hurt……." Seto admitted with a saddened face of defeat.

"Yes!" Mokuba said to himself happily. "It'll be alright, Seto. Besides……….. Tut. I know you haven't even been eating at all on some days……… That's not good for you either." Mokuba observed and reported to Seto.

Seto just gave the small figure an ugly glare, hated the fact that Mokuba was checking up on him. "Go on." He grunted. "Move off so I can get work done."

Mokuba just nodded and left the room and quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba sat on the bottom steps of the main staircase in the mansion, waiting……… He even made sure he was early and everything and even took ages making sure he had everything and his hair was brushed, wasn't every day he got a chance to spend even just a meal with his brother.

After about 30 minutes Mokuba was starting to become impatient and after waiting for over hour he was furious! "Where is he?" Mokuba groaned with annoyance to himself.

A few minutes later Rowland, the head lackey of virtually everything in their lives, walked by and gave a questioned face to why he was just sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Master Mokuba?" He questioned and stopped and faced the youngster.

"Rowland." Mokuba grunted in an out of character annoyance, basically just acknowledging that he knew Rowland was there and nothing more.

"….. Why are you just sat there on the stairs, Master Mokuba? Surely a young kid like you have got better things to do……."

"I did have something to do but it doesn't look like it's going to happen." Mokuba sighed angrily.

"What were you supposed to be doing?"

"Going to Pizza Hut."

"……. What's the problem? Do you need a lift or something?"

"No. This is all Seto's fault."

"Mr. Kaiba's!? But how is it?"

"Because he was supposed to be taking me! And I've been waiting for over an hour and a half on these stairs, miserably waiting for him." Mokuba burst at Rowland.

"Oh no! That can't be right!" Rowland exclaimed from what Mokuba had just told him.

"What can't be right?" Mokuba questioned, looking up at Rowland.

"He couldn't make any arrangements for you……… The deadline for the new projects tomorrow and he's presenting it in a meeting first thing in the morning." Rowland explained.

"What!? Why did he make arrangements when he knew that!?" Mokuba exclaimed, couldn't believe what he was hearing. Being let down was one thing but to be told to make arrangements when he obviously had something else was……. A massive let down ever.

"He must have forgotten." Rowland thought sadly.

"Forgot!? You can't forget something that big!" Mokuba shouted in frustration, it was obvious to him that Seto just said those things just to get him to leave him alone and do his work, like usual. Now Mokuba was really mad…………

"……." Rowland stood there looking flustered, trying to figure out what went wrong and what to say to Master Mokuba.

Mokuba looked at him and tried to breathe a sigh to release the anger but didn't work very well. "Don't worry, Rowland. It's not your fault that my brother is a heartless dingbat." Mokuba tried to comfort to stop Rowland being so flustered.

"I'm sorry……….. Master Mokuba." Giving him a genuine sad face, he didn't like to see the youngest Kaiba upset. "Do you want me to take you to Pizza Hut instead?" He suggested.

"No, that's alright, Rowland. I don't feel like going out anymore." Mokuba replied while removing his jacket and getting ready to just go back up to his bedroom. "Could you just order me one to be sent to the house please? I don't want whatever my brother had planned for me to eat."

"Yes, sir." Rowland replied simply, still sad to see Mokuba get let down like that and watched the young figure wander up the stairs to his room………..


	2. Sucker

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

_**Knock Knock**_

It was the following morning in the Kaiba mansion and a school day……….. Only there wasn't much rushing around to be getting ready as there should be.

"Mokuba." Called a voice from the other side of the door.

Mokuba was still in bed and still filled with annoyance towards his older sibling. He could tell who the voice was on the other side of the door and just with a grumpy hiss towards it.

_**9.00 AM**_

When Mokuba looked at the clock's time blaring at him, he sighed. The younger Kaiba already figured he was in trouble, it was 9.00 AM and he wasn't out of his bed and hadn't had the breakfast that the great Seto Kaiba had chosen for him on this day.

"Mokuba!" Called the voice again, sounding like it was getting more and more annoyed with having to repeat sentences.

_Great……… _Mokuba thought to himself with annoyance. _It's HIM. He hasn't got time for me when he promises me something but yet he's got time to annoy me if I'm not out of bed on time and out the door to get perfect grades like him._

_Uhh… I'm actually feeling really Yuk…….. Not to bad I guess…… Not that badly sick but……. Still….. Uhhhhhh……. I think it's either that pizza I had last night or all the stress and such from yesterday……. Or possibly both……… So not feeling for school, mostly because I'm still so……. Hacked off! What harm will it have if I'm off for a day or two? Cool my nerves and such……. Yea, that's it……. I'll show Seto, I'm not going to school for a couple of days……. Make him worry and whatever about me for a change! Tough on him! That's it! I feel yuk, yes, but make it look worse! That'll teach him for lying and leaving me hanging!_

"That's it, Mokuba!" Called Seto's voice again, finally had enough of waiting patiently for Mokuba to answer. "I'm coming in, decent or not."

Mokuba just carried on lying in his bed as he watched Seto enter his bedroom. Some stress or last night's pizza pains came at the correct time in his stomach, making Mokuba grab his stomach in pain. But of course over exaggerated it a bit more than what he was really feeling.

"Why aren't you up and dressed for school? It's Monday morning." Seto barked, obviously annoyed from lack of sleep last night and just come back the very early company meeting.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Mokuba replied smugly, while gripping his stomach.

"I've been officially excused from going to school today because of the project and early meeting. What's your excuse?"

"I'm not feeling well……." Mokuba groaned.

"Most likely from not having what's set for you on my meal plan." Seto replied casually. "That's what you get from eating all that junk."

"Maybe if someone was observing me more…….." Mokuba sneered unhappily back, as far as he was concerned if Seto was going to have a dig at him he wasn't going to let Seto get away with his crime.

"Hmm…." Seto grunted in reply to that accusing tone.

"I'm not going to school." Mokuba butted in, returning the nasty glare. "I'm feeling really sick."

"Fine." Seto grunted and turned to leave the room, wasn't in the mood for a discussion on why he didn't turn up for dinner last night.

"You lied." Mokuba said plainly as he watched his brother try and leave the room.

"Well you wouldn't leave me alone!" Seto snapped back. "How am I supposed to do all things I've got to do if you're always following and nagging at me like a lost puppy?"

"You never have time!" Mokuba shouted back, while still clutching his stomach in twinges of pain. "It's always the company this and Dual Monsters that!"

"Well it is important." Seto grunted.

"More important than me and my welfare?!" Mokuba asked in a shouting voice. "I'm sick and you lied, but yet you still couldn't give a toss!"

"Oh! Come on!" Seto groaned loudly. "I've had to do all this work for you! Puts a roof over your head and everything. You're my only family member…… Of course you're important."

"Hmmppp" Mokuba pouted and just turned in a different angle in his bed away from Seto.

"Alright! I'm sorry. You were right and I was wrong." Seto held his hands up in his defence.

"Thank you." Mokuba grunted with annoyance, not totally meaning the word. "I thought you meant it. I waited over a whole hour and a half on the bottom of the stairs for you…………"

Seto's face softened, he thought Mokuba would understand work was work and didn't think he'd be so upset by missing one little dinner date. He could hear it in Mokuba's voice that he was annoyed and saddened from being left like that. He started to walk over to his bed and sit on the side of it; his madness had totally washed out of him. Couldn't really be angry at him, he did promise and that was his lie. "I'm sorry." He said with sincerity in his voice.

"Hmm…….."

"I make it up to you when you feel better." Seto offered. "Same deal."

"How do I know that's not another lie?"

"Um….. Fine. If I don't do it that time then….. As punishment you can stop me going to work for two weeks and I'll have to rely on staff. You know how hard that'd be for me and that I'd keep my promise." Seto reasoned.

"Ok….. But I'm still mad at you." Mokuba replied casually.

"Can't expect you to be anything else……. Now……. Do you think I need to call you a doctor for your stomach?" Seto asked, feeling his forehead for a temperature but of course didn't really find one.

"No, I think I'll need to have it work through or whatever." Mokuba replied, hoping Seto didn't call a doctor. If they didn't think he was that poorly enough they'd send him immediately to school and nothing of what he wanted would work.

"Hmm… A little clammy. Not that much of a temperature." Seto commented and lifted his hand off his siblings head. "I'll get the cook to make you some chicken soup and I'll go call your school to tell them you won't be in today."

With Mokuba facing away from Seto at that moment Mokuba gave a quick little grin to himself, working like a charm. "Ok……." He groaned, acting in pain. "Does that mean you'll stay home with me?"

"I can't really……. I need to go get some sleep and I've got so much more wor….."

Mokuba groaned in more pain, he heard that line before and didn't want to hear it. It meant that Seto would go immediately back to work after having a quick doze and he'd be lucky to see his brother in person tomorrow morning, _if_ he was that lucky.

"Feeling that bad, Mokie?" Seto asked with a worried look his face and rubbed his back gently a little.

"Uh huh." Mokuba agreed and nodded with a miserable face.

"Alright……. I'll have to call work and tell them you're sick and get Rowland to do the main business. They'll have to survive without me for a few days." Seto explained and got up off the bed to head for the door. "Let me go and sort these things out and have a quick nap and I'll be back." He gave a rare smile to his brother, feeling sorry for him and that he'd lied at the same time.

"Ok….." Mokuba groaned.

As soon as Seto left the room Mokuba still had his hand on his stomach because it did hurt a little but he had a massive smile on his face………..


	3. Caught On Tape!

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

Mokuba soon livened up after his brother left, especially with knowing Seto would be gone for a while which also included a good nap. One of the first things he did was walk over to his TV set and turned it on so he could relax and watch whatever he wanted in bed.

"I can't believe Seto fell for that." Mokuba muttered happily to himself, didn't think his older brother would be so easily fooled. However he didn't like how Seto was talking to him and such at first, he could act so cold sometimes……. Even to a supposedly 'ill' or 'sick' person.

He started to flick through the tons of music channels and after a minute stopped flickering through them when he saw a start of a song he really loved. Mokuba started to really get into the song, so much that it almost made it feel like he didn't have any tummy pains at all, music is always a good distraction. Unable to resist Mokuba quickly got up and peered out of his bedroom door to see if anyone was around. When he was sure the coast was clear he went back and stood in front of the TV and started giving a little dance. Mokuba clutched his stomach when he did too much moving and slowed it down and kept it slow till the song finished and he then went back to bed. "Oww……. My stomach." Mokuba moaned when he was lying in bed, it must be having a bad spell because he was moving too much, Mokuba decided on that theory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye." The CEO grunted and hung up the phone. He just called Mokuba's school, to tell them he was going to be off a few days. Seto figured Mokuba must be telling the truth about being ill because he never really gets sick that often and never misses school unless necessary, and of course that just made Seto think he did a brilliant job more than ever.

Seto started to go through the small list in his head of things to quickly do and was basically satisfied. He'd mentioned Mokuba was sick to all the staff members, ordered the cook to make so healthy soup for Mokuba and just finished the call to the school. Seto sighed to himself because that meant that the last thing for him to do was go and get some sleep, he couldn't wait.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba." Called out a tall man wearing the main chief's uniform.

Seto turned tiredly and just starred. "What?" He grunted, thinking he just had everything possible sorted for this moment in time.

"You asked me to make Master Mokuba some soup."

"Yes? What about it?"

"What kind, sir?" The head chief asked. "Maybe we could go easy on him today with the over healthy food and make him some chicken soup. I just needed your confirmation, sir, you didn't say."

"Yea sure, whatever." Seto continued to grunt, he was too tired to care about all these little trivial things. Seto Kaiba started to walk away, just wanted to get upstairs and to his bedroom to sleep.

"Alright, sir." The chief shouted in reply as he watched his boss slump away.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Came another voice from the side of Seto.

Seto glared over to see Rowland running towards him. "What!?" He shouted. "Can I go to sleep for a few hours and not be bothered?"

"You said Mokuba was really sick, right?"

"Yes, yes Rowland I did because he is." Seto hissed with irritation and tiredness. "And what do you think you're doing here? I told you that you're supposed to be helping to run the main bit of the company while I'm off for a few days or while I'm sleeping. It's what you do! Other than being my head lackey but you can go back to that job when things are running normally."

Rowland was taken back a little by Seto Kaiba's more vicious attitude but quickly realised he did look very tired and that must be the reason for him snapping. He usually did cover Seto's position a little when Seto needed sleep and to do things like school, no one else understood the company runnings as well as he did. Rowland just considered himself as a helpful aid and loved his job really, even if it was a load of work. "Yes, sir……… I was just heading off to the main building when I was called in to the security recording room……."

"Why?" Seto replied, looking a little worried that there'd been a break in or something. "Something a real problem?"

Seeing Seto's worried face he relied quickly. "Oh no, it's not that serious."

"Then what?"

"I don't think you should worry about Mokuba so much." Rowland replied with a serious face.

"What? Why?" Seto questioned with a really confused face.

"I think you should come and see the tape." Rowland replied simply.

"This better be good." Seto growled as he followed Rowland to the security room in his mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mokuba…….!" Seto hissed as he saw the tape of his younger sibling dancing in his room.

He'd only just recently put up a camera in Mokuba's room, Seto used to believe in not having one in there because he respected privacy. But with all the sneaky things that keep on happening behind his back, like his brother getting kidnapped, he decided for it but only to be active when Mokuba was awake and it was daytime, so he could still have some respective privacy. Because he was so busy recently he hadn't mentioned it to Mokuba yet………… _Good thing too. _Seto thought to himself briefly with anger.

"But judging from him still roughly groaning and clutching his stomach in pain, he is maybe a little ill but………… Not that much and will most likely be well quickly. Not as bad as what he was leading you to think, Mr. Kaiba." Rowland explained what he thought from the footage, trying to keep his boss as calm as possible.

"I can't believe him……" Seto muttered angrily to himself while watching a replay of his brother's small antics. "I've told him about how busy I am at the moment……. What's he trying to do?... Cause our company to have a melt down by not having the main boss there?..."

"In all fairness to Mokuba…… You haven't been nice recently to him. Nor have you kept promises or even barely made 5 minutes to even chat with him." Rowland defended.

"Whatever." Seto grunted in reply. "That doesn't give him the right to lie!"

"Well…… Technically he's not totally lying. He does look a little sick but good possibility he'll be up and running in the next day or two."

Seto glared at him with annoyance. "Don't you try to defend him!" He barked.

"He's not the only one that lied." Rowland stated, pointing at the fact of yesterday.

"Hmm………"

"He only wants to spend time with his older brother." Rowland tried to reason. "I'm guessing he thinks if he's that poorly you won't go to work and school, spend some time with him."

"Hmmm…….." Seto replied looking like he was deep in thought.

"Got an idea, sir?" Rowland questioned from looking at Seto's face.

"Yes and let's get it into action immediately." Seto replied simply, surprising everyone on how he had gone so calm quickly.

"Will you still be needing a few days off, sir?" Rowland questioned, so he knew what he was up to for the next few days.

"Yes." Seto replied with a snide smirk on his face. "In fact, book me off the whole week."

"Huh?" Rowland was baffled by the Seto's orders. "But the company?..."

"I'm sure you lot can keep it running smoothly for a week, hmmm? You'll be the head of all the paperwork and such, ok? And since you're doing me such a favour, you'll be receiving triple pay."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Rowland exclaimed.

"It's alright, you've got a family and such, and it'll help all." Seto replied simply.

"Thank you, sir." Rowland repeated and bowed his head gratefully. "What are you going to be doing?"

"If Mokuba wants to play a game, then a game he'll get." Seto smirked.

"Hmm….." Rowland nodded and turned to leave, he had a good chunk of work ahead of him.

"Oh, Rowland." Seto called simply.

"Yes?"

"Just one of thing. Could you go to the chief and tell him not to make the nice chicken soup for me? And to make that nasty beet soup."

"Yes, sir." Rowland replied scuttled out of the room to get the chores done.


	4. Tempts Of Cracking A Sickie: Cracking?

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"What's this?!" Shrieked a commonly known voice.

"Beet soup, Master Mokuba." Replied the servant that was just delivering it, almost wishing he'd had both hands to cover his ears from the younger Kaiba's sentence.

"I'm not eating that!" Mokuba barked insistently, which was unusual for him considering he was usually patient and such but at this point he couldn't even stand the sight of that soup meal.

"Not an option." The servant stated. "Your big brother was insistent that you have this for that stomach of yours."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked with a mask of worry on his face. It was one of his least favourite things to eat, didn't Seto know that?

"Afraid you're going to have to………." The servant replied, seeing that the child really didn't like the stuff in his bowl. "You're not allowed to have anything else…………."

"Fine…….. But I'm not happy about this." Mokuba pulled a face when he saw the soup again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto burst out laughing from the comforts of his own bed when watching his younger brother with the soup. He decided to do some 'bedtime watching' and brought the portable camera that just showed his brothers room.

"Ha, his face!" Seto smirked to himself as he lay in bed watching it. "This is just the beginning."

Seto carried smirking and laughing as he watched his brother painfully sink the soup down his throat and judging from his face………… He was disgusted by the taste and appearance. However the smile went when he had saw that his brother had the entire bowl of soup and was now clutching his stomach even more and started to gag because he couldn't stand the taste anymore. But instead of Seto jumping up to see if he was OK Seto just gingerly put the portable camera down and proceeded to go to sleep. He felt the beet soup just served Mokuba right; it was his own private little punishment for faking to be ill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto yawned as he gently eased himself ready by getting dressed, happy that he just had some decent sleep. "Better go and check on my little 'sickie'." Seto said to himself in his common sarcastic voice.

He wandered over to Mokuba's room a few minutes later of getting dressed and got himself ready to play the over dramatic parent.

"Hey Mokuba." Seto whispered with a knock on the door and let himself in, finding Mokuba just totally cuddled into his bed. "How you feeling?"

"Terrible." Mokuba groaned in response to the question and watched his brother wander in and sit on the side of his bed. "Why did you give me that beet soup, Seto?" Mokuba continued in the same groan. "It's made me feel even worse."

Seto let out a fake gasp, thinking Mokuba was still acting. "Really? I read somewhere it heals and cleanses helps sick people like you."

Mokuba didn't bother to reply but gave his brother a sharp glare while he still grasped his stomach.

"Here, let's check your temperature." Seto said and pulled a thermometer out of his pocket and slid it carefully his younger sibling's mouth. "You look a little sweaty." He added in comment.

"I think I'm having flushes." Mokuba replied in a groggy voice.

"Sure." Seto replied simply, not believing a word that his brother said. "I'll just go quickly and ask the cook to make me something, I'm starved."

With that Seto strolled out of the room but did quickly peer around the door after a minute to see whether his brother was playing funny buggers, trying to catch him in the act. Doing such things like over exercising quickly to gain heat and fast heart rate or the classic putting the thermometer against a lamp to make it hot. He was sadly disappointed…………….

"Seto?" Mokuba groaned, seeing the head of his brother popped around the door. "Is that you, Seto?"

"Ummm……. Yes." Seto replied simply and walked on back into the room. "While I was at it I ordered you another bowl of beet soup. Yum, huh?"

"But……. Seto I don't think I shou…….." Mokuba groaned back, feeling bad as it is, didn't want anymore of the stuff.

"Oh I think you should." Seto snapped back but in a softer voice than usual. "You're a sick boy, Mokuba. You need all that stuff to make you better."

"But…." Mokuba tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears.

Seto pulled out the thermometer out of Mokuba's mouth briskly and held it up to his face to see the temperature. "Wow." Seto genuinely gasped.

"What Seto?"

"It's actually quite high, you must be burning up."

"I am!" Mokuba snapped back in annoyance. "I've already told you, Seto. Aren't you listening to me?"

"Uh, sure." Seto stammered. The gasp expression soon faded off his face and turned into a little glare. He just thought that Mokuba must have been doing something to make his body temperature rise, thinking his brother was really getting sneaky. He turned and started to head for the door in a bit of a huff.

"Where you going?" Mokuba called out in confusion. "Wouldn't you at least sit with me or something?" His sentence almost turning into a desperate plea.

"No." Seto replied in a blunt voice. "I'm going to get some ice for you, so you can cool down. Then I'm going to make you an ice cold bath, try and get that temperature down before it gets worse."

Mokuba just gave a little shiver at the thought, couldn't really stand anymore beet soup. But what was he feeling? Was he actually starting to feel more 'real' sick?


	5. Tempts Of Cracking A Sickie: Failure

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

It was the next day and Mokuba was deeply cuddled into his bed but he was still feeling ice cold from the, what felt like millions, ice baths his brother tortured him with. Mokuba grumbled to himself, he didn't feel any better. In fact, he felt worse than ever and felt that he was really sick. Seto tried to force another 2 bowls of that rotten beet soup on Mokuba but by the end of his 3rd bowl Mokuba actually had to run to the toilet and threw up, Mokuba thought it tasted that vile.

"What does he think he's doing?" Mokuba muttered to himself in a hiss tone of voice. Right now, he felt worse than ever and the ice baths didn't make anything better…………… In fact, made it worse, he now had an even more rising temperature but Seto just looked at him like it wasn't a real one. When it came to Mokuba spending more time with Seto there wasn't really much of that, Seto just kept on going off and disappearing. The only time he appeared was to see Mokuba have some soup or for the ice baths. If Mokuba complained at all, Seto just told him to stop playing up and being a drama queen, well that's what he mostly said when Mokuba threw up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir!" Called out Rowland as he saw his boss heading for the front door.

Seto stopped and turned around to face Rowland, who quickly caught up to him. "What is it?"

"Are you planning to leave or something, sir?"

"Yes, got a call. I seriously need to go and do some work on the company. Some parts just can't wait." Seto replied simply, not really caring that he'd promised.

"Couldn't you let staff handle it, we were doing fine."

"Yes, just 'fine'. This is Kaiba Corp. 'Fine' isn't good enough in my books."

"You promised your brother you'd stay home for the week and we've already arranged staff because you ordered a week off."

"I know, but the little brat is lying to me. Still hasn't owned up to not being 'sick'."

"……….. Maybe he really is sick, sir." Rowland replied, trying to defend the younger sibling.

"You saw him dancing around on that security screen!" Seto barked in frustration. "………. It was fun at first. Trying to get him to fess up by little torture like those ice baths and that disgusting beet soup but my patience is getting thinner and thinner. Even pretending to be throwing up in the bathroom."

"How'd you know he's faking?"

"Like I trust a word coming out of his mouth."

"Just like he doesn't trust your words." Rowland replied and trying to remind Seto of the previous things he'd done and said. "Even if was pretending to be sick……… All he wanted was to spend time with you….. Is that really such a bad thing?"

Seto's face softened a little by the comment, obviously trying to put it from Mokuba's point of view.

"I know you love him, sir." Rowland added. "But everyone needs to be told and shown it, especially a boy at his age. If you want my honest opinion, sir………… You're letting work; duelling and fighting Yugi take over your life. How would this help Mokuba? You say it's for him but is it really?"

Seto just glared at Rowland for a moment, a cold stare because he didn't like the words that was being said to him but yet was deeply considering Rowland's words. Without saying anything he turned away from Rowland and started to walk off.

"Sir! Where you going?" Rowland called with a worried voice behind him.

"To my home office and then the security room." Seto grunted as he continued to walk away without looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowland gently knocked on the door to Mokuba's bedroom and waited for response, when he didn't get one he let himself in. When he walked into the room he gasped in shock, the room was a total mess.

"Gosh!" He exclaimed and started to run around the room, in search of Mokuba and even went too peered into the bathroom…………. Nothing. Where had the little boy gone? One thing's for sure Rowland started to believe Mokuba really was sick because it looked like Mokuba had been 'sick' all over his bedcovers and in the bathroom. Then Rowland noticed something on top of the mucky bedcovers…….. His brother's locket! It was smashed! "A message?" Rowland asked himself when he saw that there was a piece of paper next to the broken locket.

"_Dear whoever reads this/ Seto,_

_Alright! I admit it! I was playing 'sick' at first……. But of course you wouldn't know why, you think you're just so god damn perfect all the time. NOTE: YOU'RE NOT! Thanks to you and those things you've made me do; now I'm REALLY sick, as you can most likely guess by the state of the room. What could I do? Couldn't reach the bathroom in time and you were nowhere to be seen to help me, like you were supposed too._

_I'm gone! I don't care if I'm sick; anywhere's got to be better than here. Or should I state……….. With you. You love Duel Monsters SO MUCH but you didn't even want to get me any cards or teach me, you know, have something to share. _

_You know….. I used to look up to you so much…… Even to the point that I wished I could've owned a Blue Eyes White Dragon like you, but NO…….. You destroyed the last one. Don't want anyone to be good or anything or follow in your footsteps._

_Just take your locket back, I don't want it. _

_Call it a favour, I'll just go and take my illness with me so you can just get back to work._

_Mokuba_

_P.s. Thanks for everyone else, you were a great help._

Rowland just stood stunned for a moment when he had finished reading but it soon turned into panic again. He dashed around again thinking he still might be close, how far can a sick kid get? Rowland went back into the bathroom to re-examine and found a bottom bed sheet hanging over the windows ledge. "No, no, no!" Rowland groaned, knowing that even though Seto wasn't fond of Mokuba right now, was going to be REALLY upset when he found out…………


	6. Video's Don't Lie

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

**NOTE I would like to dedicate this chapter to my great uncle Norman that passed away on Halloween, since most of this was written around the day he died and the day or two before. He was basically like a grandfather to me………. So I feel the need to show respect in anyway I can…… Maybe even have a dedicated new story in the future.**

**Also a little dedication to one of my ever closest friends, Amanda, who sadly had her life cut short earlier this year. It would've been her birthday today, 1****st**** November, and I'm showing my respect's for her today. **

Seto slammed the door to his home company office and started to walk down the corridor. He huffed to himself; for once the person he was mad at was……. Himself. Couldn't get Rowland's words out of his mind, could say they struck a nerve because Seto knew they were really true. Had he let Mokuba down that badly?

"Darn this." He cussed to himself as he carried on walking towards the main opening of the mansion. He wanted to go and get work done a little in his office but couldn't concentrate now, thanks to Rowland. At first he was blaming Rowland but quickly realised that he had no one to blame for recent events except himself, which irritated him more. "Better go check the video tapes, see what he's been keeping from me now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto was stunned by the time he'd finished watching all of the security video tapes, realising that Mokuba wasn't playing sick after all. From all the things he'd shoved onto his little brother, it only made him sick for real. Or at least provoked what Mokuba already had. All the videos showed Mokuba being sick for real and there was no more getting out of his bed or anything. But they did show Mokuba being extremely restless and such, most likely from a real fever.

"Oh." Seto said as he found a last security tape, which was still in the machine when he went into the security room, Seto just stopped it recording to watch.

As the tape started to roll, all seemed normal for a good chunk of the time. His face turned to worry when he spotted Mokuba suddenly raise his hand to his mouth and he tried to quickly get out of bed but didn't manage in time……….. Following that Mokuba still raced into the bathroom and was in there for about a good 30 minutes before he came back into the bedroom. Mokuba looked in disgust and annoyance at what he'd done to his bed and sat on the end of the bed shivering for a few minutes.

"I've had enough of this!" The child screamed in frustration finally and got up off the end of the bed. "I hate him! I hate him so much! I have the worst sibling on the planet! Leaving me here, just to suffer and when he does appear he treats me like dirt."

Seto gasped at the revelation that appeared in front of him on the screens. He couldn't believe no one was helping his sick brother or the fact that no one's keeping an eye on him in this security room. Seto's face went into an unfamiliar sadness, was that what Mokuba really thought of him? He realised his actions weren't very mature and the way he'd been acting was anything but a guardian or parent figure.

Mokuba slammed himself down at his desk next to his bed and picked up a pen and started scribbling something on a piece of paper. His face etched with annoyance but was very clear he was sick, very flushed looking. He kept on wiping his forehead from time to time while writing, showing that he now felt overheated. When he finished he stood up and held the piece of paper to his face and reread what he had written. Mokuba was obviously satisfied with what he'd written because he then carried it over to his bed and placed it on a dry patch. Mokuba stood up straight, still looking extremely flushed and picked up his drink of his bedside table and guzzled all of it in one go. He also looked like he was panting a little, showing that he was tired and was getting hot and cold flushes.

"Look what you make me do." Mokuba hissed as he opened his locket around his neck to see his brothers face. He looked at it for a minute and then his face contorted with anger and sadness at the same time. He yanked his locket off from around his neck and with extreme force he slammed it against a wall and looked on as the opening hinges broke on it from the impact. "Yep…… That locket explains our relationship very well over the years." Mokuba carried on in a normal toned voice while starring down at the locket. "You were once like a parent to me….. Watched and guarded over me…….. But of course that changes when money and power is involved. It takes over if you let it…. And you're prime example of that theory. Let's face it; our relationship has broken down just as easily as the hinges have snapped off this trinket. It bears the old you, not the current you."

Mokuba stomped over to the locket and picked it up and took it over to the bed and placed it next to the piece of paper that he'd just written. But he took ages to stop leaning on the bed, clearly gasping and showing he wasn't feeling good. After a few minutes he manages to pick himself up off the bed and wandered over to a closet and pulled on a coat and grabbed an extra bed sheet. The last thing to be seen was of him wandering into his bathroom that was joined to his bedroom.

Seto looked at the screen, fully horror etched onto his face. He was very worried now, Mokuba was clearly ill and has gone into the bathroom wearing a coat over his pyjamas and carrying a massive bed sheet. Seto couldn't hold back any long, "Oh my Fcking God!" He shouted, so loud that it was echoing throughout the entire mansion. He raced through the mansion to get to his brothers bedroom and past tons of employees that just stared with questioning faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba rushed into Mokuba's room only to find Rowland darting about the room but soon stopped when he realised his boss was in front of him.

"Oh!... Erm……. Sir." Rowland started awkwardly but couldn't find the correct or easy words to tell Seto that his brother's gone.

"Please tell me…….. He's still in there?" Seto pleaded to Rowland and pointed to the bathroom.

"……. You know, sir?" Rowland gasped, stunned that Seto already knew.

"Yes, I was going through the security tapes and saw what's happened. However I do question why the hell no one's in that damn room watching and doing their job!" Seto barked, angry when people don't do things correctly.

"I have no idea, sir………. Most be goofing off…….."

"That's it! Whoever does that job is totally fired! I want you to find new staff for in there."

"Bit harsh, sir………."

"No! No it isn't! I'm questioning, why other staff haven't been checking up on my brother? I understand that you've been running the company mostly while I'm off but I asked all the staff to keep an eye!" Seto's voice hissing with anger.

"Yes, sir." Rowland replied, looking at the floor in shame.

"Answer my question." Seto demanded, giving Rowland a full on glare.

"No, sir……….. He's not in there. I think you should see this for yourself." Rowland replied, still with eyes shifted towards the ground.

Seto stomped into the bathroom and all that could be heard was a tiny cussing and he was soon back out. He stomped over to the bed and pick up the note that was left and his anger soon turned to sadness when reading it. Without even looking or breathing a word at Rowland he snatched up the broken locket and made his way out of the bedroom.

"Sir!" Rowland called after him but Seto didn't turn around………


	7. Wandering Sickie

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

The little boy tugged at his coat, trying to wrap more of it around him to fight the bitter coldness of the night. OK, it wasn't really that late and it had only just really gone totally dark but since it being winter and the sky was clear of any clouds, it made it colder than ever. The boy was still in his pyjamas, not that many people could actually see………..

"What am I going to do?" The boy breathed to himself, figuring out that he hadn't totally thought this one through. "Whatever I'm doing…… I'm not going back to that house." He added with an insistent tone.

It surprised him actually……… He thought it would be much harder to get off the property than it did. He waited a little bit around the grounds, slowly making his way towards the gates and guards had kept running off into the massive mansion, making it much too easy. Why did they keep on running into the mansion? He didn't know, but had a possible guess……….

The boy wandered silently around the city for about an hour before finding a park and decided to go sit on a swing for a bit, try and think on what he could do. He was sure that something would come up for him. In the hour that he wandered the city there was a fair amount of stares and questions. "Aren't you _the _Mokuba Kaiba?", "Isn't that Seto Kaiba's brother?", "Are you alright? You don't look well.", "What's a kid like you wandering the streets in the dark."………..etc………….. Mokuba hadn't even bothered to answer some of the questions and just kept on walking and for others he just gave them a measly brush off.

"Good thing I feel so hot…… Or else I don't think I could survive much of this cold weather." Mokuba commented as he swung gently on the swing. He was having a hot flush from feeling sick, so it didn't bother him that much about the coldness.

"Hey……….. Mokuba." Came a voice from a little distance.

Mokuba looked up and to the side to see Yugi and his friends gliding over in his direction. "…….." Mokuba sighed to himself, didn't know whether he was happy or annoyed to see them. He was sure that they'd force him back if they find out that he's ran off……… Maybe they already knew………………..

"Hey." Joey said when they'd reached him.

"……… Hey………." Mokuba replied with less enthusiasm.

"So here you are!" Yugi burst. "I got a call from Kaiba saying he could find you………… You look still very ill, Mokuba………"

Mokuba just looked at the ground, didn't want to face them really. "I'm not going back." He stated simply. "Not even if you try to drag me back."

"Well you can't stay out here all night, Mokuba." Tea replied with a worried look on her face.

"Why not? I don't need my brother or his annoying company."

"Mokuba!" Joey burst this time. "You're ill. No fit state to be just sitting here on a park swing in the dark. You should be hauled up in bed mister."

"Don't care. I'm not going back." Mokuba repeated himself and didn't show any signs of budging.

"If that's the case then you're coming home with me! For now." Joey replied, sounding insistent.

"What!?" Yugi questioned. "Do you know whether that's best option? Shouldn't we try and find Kaiba as soon as possible?"

"Well I can't just leave the kid out here, he'll freeze to death. Plus it doesn't look like Mokuba is going to accept the second option. Besides, I'm sure Mokuba's got a reason for leaving, no one usually leaves their sibling and a warm home without a reason." Joey tried to explain.

"I know……. But still……….. Kaiba might need to know."

"We'll get to him once we've got our friend sorted out." Joey insisted and then turned to face Mokuba. "So, what do you say? Coming with me? For at least tonight or something."

"How do I know you're not just going to call my brother and I won't be there for more than five minutes?" Mokuba questioned with a stern face.

"Well look at our friendship and my relationship with your brother. You kinda outweigh your brother in a landslide. Besides………. You can't honestly want to sit out here all night. You must be as feeling horrible as you look."

"Thanks." Mokuba replied sarcastically.

"Come on." Joey insisted and held his hand out.

Mokuba nodded with defeat, he knew he couldn't stay out here. Plus he was feeling very off and really needed to lie down. He lifted himself off the swing but as soon as he tried to put his weight on his legs they collapsed and sent him flying to the ground.

"Mokuba!" The whole gang shouted and screamed and Joey and Tristan shared the weight of picking him up.

"He seems to be out cold." Tristan stated as they tried to observe Mokuba's face.

"He's running a high fever; better get him back to my place now!" Joey added with feeling the younger Kaiba's forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh good, he's waking up." Came a voice from above Mokuba, the voice sounding really relieved.

"……Uh………" Mokuba groaned as he tried to get his eyes to focus more. He tried to sit up in the process but was immediately pushed back down onto a bed.

"No, Mokuba. You need to rest." The voice carried on.

"……Uh…….." After about a minute Mokuba's eyes got into focus and found the Yugi gang hovering over him. The voice he had heard was coming from Joey…………

"You OK?" Joey asked.

"Felt better." Mokuba groaned again. "Where am I?"

"My place." Joey replied.

"What am I doing here?" Mokuba questioned and looked a little bit around the room he was in with his head. "Last thing I remember was I was in the park……….. On a swing……. In the dark."

"You fell and had been running a high fever." Joey explained. "Don't worry though. You're fever seems to have gone down a bit, looks like the wet flannel on your forehead worked. How did you let yourself get that bad?"

"I didn't." Mokuba snapped with annoyance.

"Hmmm?" Yugi questioned, not understanding the line.

"It started with just a bad stomach ache……… But Seto………. He made me have ice baths and beet soups…….. Made me really bad." Mokuba explained roughly but not making to much sense of the whole story.

"Maybe he's allergic to beet soup." Tristan suggested.

"Hmm……" The others nodded in agreement.

"Well the ice baths most certainly didn't create a cure." Joey commented.

"Well of course." Yugi added in a statement. "It's freezing! Going into ice baths would make anyone sick, even if they weren't before."

"But why would Seto give you those things, Mokuba?" Tea asked Mokuba after listening to Joey and Yugi's little discussion.

"I don't know." Mokuba replied, looking as baffled as they were for a reason why Seto would do that. "I said I wasn't going to school, he asked me why and I explained that I had a bad stomach. Most likely from something I ate the day before. But then he started doing all these crazy things and told me to stop acting like a drama queen when I said anything. He wouldn't listen when I said I was feeling worse and worse and just kept giving me looks, like he didn't believe me. I……… Might've over exaggerated at the beginning, so he would stay home and spend some time with me but he just goes and does that and kept disappearing off."

"Were you faking it in the beginning, Mokuba?" Yugi questioned simply after hearing that. "Just to get his attention?"

"I wasn't faking." Mokuba protested with a frown on his face. "I really did have a bad tummy……… Like maybe….. Food poisoning………. But I did however…….. Exaggerate how bad it was, so he would take a day or two off and spend it with me. He never has time for me anymore and treats me more like a pest than a sibling."

The group nodded.

"I don't agree with Kaiba's methods." Joey stated plainly. "Is he stupid or something? He really knows how to make someone worse than they started."

Yugi held up his hand in defence for Kaiba. "I agree with you Joey but try not to get worked up over it."

"I think we should leave, Mokuba to have some rest." Tea strongly suggested and was agreed with by nods. "Besides……… It's getting late, guys. The rest of us better start heading off for home, for school in the morning and I don't feel too comfortable walking in the dark and at this time."

"I'll walk you home, Tea. Make sure you get home safe." Yugi perked up and added. "Get well, Mokuba. Go easy on yourself. Seeya Joey, Tristan." With that Tea and Yugi waltz out of the house, with Tea waving as her form of goodbye.

"I better get going to, man." Tristan added. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Seeya Tristan." Joey called back.

"Get well, Mokuba!" Tristan yelled as he left.

"Is there anything I can get you before maybe having a bedtime so we can both rest up?" Joey asked, looking down at a curled up Mokuba in a bed.

"Are you sure I'm not putting you out?" Mokuba asked. "I mean…… I'm not taking your bed or anything, am I?"

"Oh no. This is just a spare bed." Joey explained. "Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe……. Some soup…….. Chicken soup………." Mokuba requested nervously.

"Already on it thought you'd like some."

"Thank you, Joey."

"For what?"

"For letting me in your house and being kind."

"No problem, to bad the same can't be said for your brother." Joey sneered, unhappy with the thought of Seto Kaiba.

"………. You're going to call him are you?" Mokuba questioned nervously, not really wanting to see his brother right now.

"Yes."

Mokuba let out a loud gasp. "Why? I don't want to see him."

"Who said you were going to be seeing him? I'm just calling him to ease his mind for the night; if you want some peace then he won't be aloud in. OK?"

"OK………." Mokuba was uncertain that things would go that way though. Since when did Seto decide to ever 'listen' to anybody? Plus he wasn't going to be happy……… Mokuba broke that locket……..


	8. Calls To The Elder

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"Goodnight, Mokuba." Joey said as he took the soup bowl to the kitchen and went back to close the bedroom door.

"Goodnight Joey." Mokuba replied.

"If you need anything, feel free to call me. Don't want you suffering."

"Thank you." Mokuba said gratefully as Joey closed the bedroom door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sucha sweet kid……" Joey silently talked to himself as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room. "Kaiba really knows how to piss just about anybody off…….. Not even a challenge for him…… Suppose I better call him……."

Joey was dreading the phone call to Kaiba but it was either now or later and later most likely wasn't the best plan.

"……." Joey sighed to himself as he picked up the phone and sat himself down in a chair. This was going to be fun, not! "Come on……… Come on! ... Pick up the phone!" Joey muttered loudly as he waited for someone to pick up the phone, it seemed to be taking forever. Joey betted that maybe even Kaiba does this on purpose to annoy people.

"Yes? Mr. Kaiba's office." Greeted a female voice on the other end but not sounding in to much of a happy mood, more annoyed than anything.

"Is Kaiba there?" Joey asked simply.

"I'm sorry……. Mr. Kaiba's unavailable to answer any calls for the time being."

"….. Don't tell me…….. This 'unavailability' has got something to do with Mokuba Kaiba?"

"…….. How did you know?" The female voice gasped. "We're still making a public video asking for information about Master Mokuba! How did you know about this?"

"Let's just say…….. I'm a friendish of the family."

"So you know where Master Mokuba is?"

"Possibly……… I've got to talk to Kaiba."

"Very well, I'll put you on hold." With that the phone made a click sound and started some waiting music.

After waiting a few minutes Joey started to get a little annoyed, he hated waiting. Especially when he was doing someone a favour. "Come on………" Joey groaned and started to tap his foot in anticipation.

The phone finally clicked back and Joey got his wish for him to hurry up. "Yes?" A familiar voice grunted on the other end of the phone line, not sounding the least bit happy.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked simply.

"Wheeler!?" Seto Kaiba roared with annoyance once he figured out who was on the phone. "What do you want?! Can't you tell I'm busy?!"

"Is that how you treat all your helpers?" Joey replied with annoyance.

"The servant told me it was someone that knew about Mokuba! So why have I got you on the other end of the phone?"

"Because I know where Mokuba is……." Joey sighed; he hated it when Kaiba got into a shouting mode.

"……….." Kaiba's voice went silent for a moment, possibly stunned? "How did _you _come across him? Or did you give him the idea to throw himself out the window?" He barked, making it sound like orders.

"As crazy as that sounds to you, the answer is no." Joey replied in a sarcastic tone of voice, couldn't believe Kaiba would even suggest such an idea. "Me and the gang spotted him in a park….. Really late….. And in the dark and was still in his pyjama's, that was just covered by a coat…….. He's really ill Kaiba………"

"Oh? He's playing up with you too?" He replied in a grunt tone.

"No, he really is Kaiba………" Joey insisted and started to see why Mokuba had run off. Kaiba didn't believe a word Mokuba had said. "He collapsed when getting up off the swing when we suggested bringing him back to my house."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?!" Seto gasped with what sounded like a genuine concern.

"Oh? You care now?" Joey replied in another sarcastic tone.

"Watch it Wheeler!" Seto grunted, in the nastiest tone that Joey had ever heard it.

"How could you let him get this bad?... Huh?"

"Is he alright?" Seto Kaiba asked, totally ignoring the question Joey asked, didn't feel it was any of his business.

"Yes…….. He's resting now and I'm trying to get his fever down……." Joey started to explain.

"I'm coming right over." Kaiba announced.

"No, Mokuba's asleep now. Plus he didn't sound so happy to talk about you." Joey insisted, trying to put Kaiba off coming over.

"Don't tell me what to do, wheeler!" Seto demanded in his usual loud shouting voice.

"I'm not!" Joey yelled back in protest. "I just think it'd be better if he 'cooled' down, from being angry at you and the fever."

"Hmm………." Seto Kaiba replied in a grumped grunt.

"What were you thinking? You've made him really ill with your crazy little stunts." Joey questioned.

"I was thinking that he joking at the beginning." Kaiba replied, showing no remorse in his words. "I caught him being perfectly well on tape."

"Yea but the stuff you did in retaliation wasn't funny."

"It was to show him a lesson." Kaiba replied simply, in the same tone.

"Show him what?" Joey cried with annoyance to Kaiba's words. "All he wanted was to spend a little time with you, is that such a crime?"

"……….. He knows I'm a very busy person."

"Yea, yet you've got all the time in the world for everything else you want to do. You know what, Kaiba?"

"What?" Kaiba replied in a usual bark.

"I can see why Mokuba left you."

"How can you say that?!" Kaiba blew up in the loudest tone possible.

"You haven't shown any remorse or feeling during this whole phone conversation, other than when you wanted to know he was OK."

"You have no right to say anything about me! Mutt! I want my brother back tomorrow, or else………"

"Or else what? Kaiba." Joey challenged Kaiba's threat.

"Or else I'll report you to the police, saying you're holding him against his will."

"That's not true!"

"It will be, I'm his guardian. Not you!"

"It's not happening!" Joey insisted. "It's Mokuba's choice."

"I get to decide for my brother."

"Call the police tomorrow and you'll get a nasty reaction. I wonder…….. How will the services feel when they find out your 'parenting' methods?" Joey warned.

"This isn't over Mutt!" Kaiba screamed and slammed the phone down in a huff. How dare anyone speak to him like that?

"……… Oh what a joy, like usual, to talk to Kaiba……………." Joey said to himself in a sarcastic tone.


	9. Home Truths

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"……..Uh……….." Mokuba groaned as he woke up. He wasn't feeling very good still but better than what he did the night before and was more aware of things around him.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Um……….. That sounds familiar…….." Mokuba continued to groan as he heard some slight beeping coming from somewhere. "Sounds like it's coming from my coat." With that he looked over to where his coat was, hanging off the back of a chair at the end of the bed. Mokuba slowly picked himself up and off the bed and wandered over to the coat, fished into the pockets till he came across his mobile phone.

"…….. Uh…………" Mokuba groaned when he saw what was on his phone. _222 calls, 153 text's and 76 voicemails _had been left on his mobile where he hadn't answered them yesterday. "Oh goody……." Mokuba started in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Wonder all those could be from?..." Of course he already knew…………. His big brother, who else? There was barely even a point to listening to all the messages and such because he already knew what was coming. Yelling, pleading, questioning……..etc…….. Many more or some could come all at the same time.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"You awake, Mokuba?" Came Joey's voice through the door.

"Yes, Joey." Mokuba called back simply.

"Thought you'd like some breakfast……… Oh you're out of bed." Joey continued but was stunned when he walked into the room.

"Yea, I'm still feeling wobbly…….. But a bit better. Things make more sense and such in my head." Mokuba tried to explain roughly.

"…….. Well……. Good. I'm glad you're fever has dropped………. At least a little. Want some of these pancakes I've cooked up here for you?"

"Yes please." Mokuba smiled with a nod.

Joey just smiled slightly in return and wandered over to the bed and placed the tray down on top of the covers, leaving enough room more Mokuba to get back in. "Oh, you brought you're mobile phone with you?" Joey observed when he saw Mokuba hold the mobile.

"…….. Yes……… I heard it bleep when I woke up……… Don't even remember bringing it with me……….." Mokuba replied, bit baffled himself.

"Don't tell…… Millions of Kaiba calls?" Joey guessed, but it didn't take much guessing for that answer.

"….. You guessed it. Most likely not happy with my actions yesterday and demanding for something."

"Sounds like him……….." Joey agreed.

"You called him didn't you last night?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure did."

"And?"

"Let's just say I got a……… Ear full."

"Nothing positive then?"

"Since when did your brother have anything 'positive' to say in the first place?" Joey joked, slightly smiling at his own joke.

"Well…….. I've just read the last one………" Mokuba commented after a minute and had read a text.

"What's it say?"

"Basically saying, get my ass home now." Mokuba replied simply, not surprised by that message.

"Should of guessed but I haven't got time for him right now."

"Huh?"

"Got to get to school, kid." Joey replied. "Just because you're ill don't mean I can take the day off like you."

"Aw……."

"Just rest for the day." Joey insisted, motioning Mokuba back to bed. "All you need to do is concentrate on getting better."

"What about Seto?"

"What about him?"

"He might not leave me alone for the day."

"Just ignore the phone."

"Joey?"

"Yea?"

"I can't totally remember what I did yesterday but…….. One thing for certain I'm not going back there! And he deserved to have that locket broken!" Mokuba replied with anger against his brother.

"You broke your locket!?" Joey gasped, totally stunned at what Mokuba had just said.

"Yea………… I'm sick of being let down all the time! He doesn't treat me like a brother nor does he show that he even wants one. He can have the locket back, I'm not interested."

"No wonder he sounded peeved on the phone." Joey spoke out his thoughts in a stunned voice. "Just go back to bed Mokuba, don't let things bother you just yet, OK?"

"……Ok………." Mokuba sighed and swished himself back into bed. "Have a good day at school."

"I'll try." Joey scoffed as he went and left the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mutt!!!" Called out a voice all of a sudden behind Joey.

Joey just sighed, didn't even need to turn around to see who was calling for him. "Don't……. Call me that!" He burst out as he turned around to see Kaiba walking towards him.

"Hmm………" Seto replied simply, didn't really care how Joey felt. "How's my little brother?"

"Fine." Joey replied simply.

"Fever going down?"

"Yes, no thanks to you. Person who created it!"

"He shouldn't have lied!" Seto yelled back.

"……… Look. All this arguing between us is getting us nowhere!"

"Whatever." Kaiba sneered in return. "I want to see him."

"And why's that? You usually don't seem to care about seeing him when you have him in your care."

"Now look at who's making this argument." Seto growled back.

"I haven't got time for you, rich boy. I've got classes to get too, ya know? Not all of us can skip out of school back and forth like you."

"…… I just want to talk to him…………." Kaiba replied and for once in a calm voice. "……….. I don't want to……. Keep fighting with him………. I don't know how to be the brother he wants me to be…….. He's going to have to tell me………"

"Wow a softer side of Seto Kaiba." Joey mocked at first but soon saw that Kaiba was being serious by the look on his face. "He's already told you! You can't just keep ignoring him and thinking it'll be alright."

"Hmm……." Kaiba grunted back.

"Come on, rich boy. You must know some things that you could do together and such." Joey encouraged.

"Like what?! I've given him everything he could want or need."

"That's what I mean! It's not about the stuff! It's called bonding, Kaiba."

"Hmm………"

"I mean…….. What about teaching him how to really play Duel Monsters?" Joey suggested.

"Duel Monsters?"

"Yea…….. I heard Mokuba really badly wanting to learn for ages now. He really idols you, ya know? In that particular field."

"Yea? He's never mentioned it……." Kaiba replied with a stunned voice.

"I'm sure he has……. You've just not been listening………"

"……….."

"His dream was to have a Blue Eye's White Dragon just like you for the longest time."

"When did he tell you this?" Kaiba demanded.

"For all the time I've know him……… His hopes were dashed though…….."

"Hmm?"

"You tore up the 4th card……… And of course you would or can't give up the three you've already got." Joey explained.

"………. I did that to stop others having my card."

"Yea….. And that included your brother." Joey almost sneered and turned around and made his way off to classes.

"I've been such a jerk……….." Kaiba whispered to himself, felt like his eyes had only just opened for the first time.

With that Kaiba whisked out his mobile and searched for a specific name in his phone contacts. He held up the phone to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I wish to speak to Pegasus please. Tell him it's Seto Kaiba and I need him now." Seto announced, he had some plan in mind……………


	10. TV Doesn't Lie

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"It's weird isn't it?" Mokuba questioned as he sat in a comfy chair.

"Huh?" Joey replied with a confused look on his face.

It had been a fair few days now since Mokuba……. And Joey had seen the great Seto Kaiba. He hadn't been at school, there was no public news about him (which was odd), he hadn't been seen nor had he even tried to call. Not even to bark out orders and such, which was one of Kaiba's favourite things to do.

"Seto………… He hasn't been seen or heard from in days………." Mokuba whispered, actually getting possibly worried. Especially when his older brother could talk and argue for the whole of England and was always insistent on his ways, always. Never loses an argument, at least it isn't on any known record.

"Yea…….. That is strange……….." Joey nodded in agreement, usually Kaiba couldn't help himself but to show up and annoy everyone. "No texts, phone calls or voice messages?"

Mokuba moved his head left and right to form a 'no' answer to the question. "That's actually one part that I question, you know? We both know how persistent he can be and plus he hasn't even been seen in public scenes of him in public, strange."

"Well you did say he booked the whole week off……." Joey replied, trying to find an answer to at least one question.

"He said that in the beginning." Mokuba snapped back, annoyed that he bet Seto didn't keep to his word on that either. "But I doubt that he really did. He kept on disappearing for hours on end, bet he was sneaking off to do work. Even if it was from his own home office."

"Hmm…… Don't know, Mokuba. But you could be right, that brother of yours is a right workaholic. Everything usually has to be up to his high standards, ya know?"

Mokuba nodded in agreement, he knew exactly how much of a perfectionist his brother could be. "So……. That little thing before school was the last time you saw him? At all?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yea………. Attitude changed throughout the conversation though………"

"Huh?"

"A good chunk of it he was acting like himself, ya know? Arrogant……. Bossy………..etc………. But by near the end of me talking to him he almost had some kind of………………… Softness about him."

"Softness?" Mokuba replied with a baffled look on his face.

"Yea……… Like he was really taking in what I said and lost his coldness for just second. Just for a second but of course that's amazing because usually your brother is 100 frozen."

"Yea……. He is………." Mokuba agreed.

"I lost my rag with him in the end, of course, and pushed past to carry on to class………."

"And you haven't seen him since?"

"Nope, looks like he didn't bother with lessons or anything. Just seemed to disappear into thin air."

"……….. What were you speaking to him about them?... That caught his attention………"

"…….. Well he was…….. Whining how he doesn't know anything to do with you and I mentioned Duel Monsters…….."

"Ah…….. Don't see why he didn't get that on his own! Dropped hints on him about it like a 100 times and even told it straight, shows how much attention he pays me." Mokuba criticized, couldn't believe that his brother would listen to Joey but not him.

"Well………… I think he got it that time." Joey corrected, was certain that his words got into Kaiba.

"…… What's the point though?..." Mokuba sighed with disappointment in his voice.

"What's the point of what, Mokuba?" Joey asked with a baffled face.

"Learning Duel Monsters………. What's the point?"

"Aww……. Why you questioning that now? You've been wanting to learn and have your own deck for ages…….. Follow suit with your brother……." Joey continued to question, why the sudden change of mind?

"Well…….. What's the point when I could never have the one main card I want in my deck?" Mokuba answered sadly.

"Your talking about the Blue Eye's White Dragon, aren't ya?" Joey finally cottoned on to what Mokuba was trying to mention.

"……. Yea…….." Mokuba nodded with his answer, still showing disappointment. "And…… As we both know that can't happen……. My brother is the only one to own those cards…….. And he needs all three, that's what makes his deck so great."

"Yea………… And he destroyed the last one, didn't he? The one that Yugi's grandpa used to have……….."

"Yea…….. He didn't want anyone else to have that card……… Including me, I guess………"

"I find that selfish but what can ya do? There were only 4 ever made by Pegasus…………"

"You're telling me. Thinks of no one except himself mostly." Mokuba agreed, almost annoyed at the fact that was true.

"I've never asked Mokuba but……… Why do you want that card for yourself so much?" Joey questioned.

"Because………. I've always wanted to follow my brother……. Follow his success…….. Plus most of all…….. Growing up it wasn't just him that wanted that card…….. I wanted too, so bad………… Even dream of owning one, one day when I was older…….. There was no other card that I cared about……… It's like…… The card was created for us, you know? I don't see why he had to destroy the last one……" Mokuba explained slowly, hoping Joey was listening and understanding it all.

Joey leaned over from his chair and patted Mokuba gently on the back for comfort. "I know……… It's like me and my red eyes……. Part from I didn't want it for as long as you……… Guess we'll never understand why Kaiba did that, not totally……"

"I've already said the reason!" Mokuba snapped with annoyance. "He didn't want _anybody _to have _his _card. When I say anybody I seriously mean anybody."

"……….. I'm sorry, Mokuba." Joey apologised, seeing how annoyed the youngster got.

Mokuba's face softened, he didn't mean to be mad at Joey. "It's not you're fault. It's my brothers………. And his stupid way of thinking….."

"…….. How you feeling?" Joey asked, wanting to change the subject off Kaiba.

"Better……… Still a little rough but….. I think I'll be 100 in a few days." Mokuba replied, trying to explain how he was feeling.

"You better still take it easy though………" Joey suggested, with a tad of insistence and firmness to it.

"I will……… I better not be off school for to long……"

Joey just smiled back, glad that Mokuba had made improvements and was getting just that bit better every time he asked him. "Want to watch some TV for a bit?" Joey suggested and motioned towards the TV set. "Can watch some before I go and make some dinner for us."

"Sure." Mokuba replied simply, not really showing an emotion of any kind.

"News?"

"Go on……. Let's see what other events are happening……."

Joey switched the TV set on and wandered back to his seat. Both of them glared at the TV like normal until one segment finished and a new one started.

"Isn't that Kaiba!?" Joey exclaimed as they both sat there in shock and starring in disbelief of what was on screen.

"Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed in the same style as Joey.

"Hey look! It's Pegasus!" Joey added in amazement when the camera had flicked over to the great card creator.

"What do you think this is all about?" Mokuba questioned loudly in the same amazement.

"No idea……" Joey replied and reached for the TV remote and pressed the buttons to make the volume louder.

"_We are here today to witness a new legend born in the world of Duel Monsters!" The announcer stated with clear excitement in her voice._

"_Today is the day that a brand new and one of a kind card has been created! We have Mr. Pegasus and Mr. Kaiba here to explain and show the legendary new card!_

_Tell us…….. What made you come up with this new card?"_

"_Well….. It was mostly Kaiba Boy's idea, I'm just the main creator…….." Pegasus replied simply, still with small arrogance to his voice though. "This card was mostly created out of favour for Kaiba boy here. He was the one asking for it and called some of the shots."_

"_Really?" The female announcer asked, still with an overdramatic voice. "Tell us Mr. Kaiba…….. Why is there just one? Why not at least create a series of them so more than one person can own this card? Or is it specially made for just you?"_

"_Because it was created for just one person." Kaiba replied in his common and simple blunt tone._

"_For yourself?" She asked again._

"_No. I'm not stating the person. All I can say is the person that's going to get it is going to have a very special deck and deserves this card in it." Kaiba continued in the same voice, looking almost irritated with all the 'stupid' questions._

"_Will we ever find out who's going to get this?"_

"_You will, you'll see this person using it in their deck one day and you'll then know who it is."_

"_So it's not just going on sale?"_

"_Most certainly not!" Pegasus exclaimed to the question. "To powerful to let it into just anyone's hands! This card has already got an owner it's going too."_

"_Are we aloud to see this 'rare and one of a kind' card?"_

"_Sure are." Pegasus replied simply and turned around to grab it._

_NO SATALITE SIGNAL BEING RECEIVED!_

"Oh no!" Joey burst with annoyance and walked over to the TV and hit it with his hand. "Stupid thing! I wanted to see this special card!"

"At least we know Seto's alright…….." Mokuba said bitterly…………


	11. Brother's Crossing Paths

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"I'm going in today!" Mokuba snapped back, voice full of insistence.

"Are you sure?" Joey questioned for the hundredth time that morning. "You can't be 100 at this moment in time."

"I'm sure, Joey. I'm sure I can live through a few hours of school and not have anything bad happen to me. Besides………. I'm feeling _much _better now." Mokuba continued with his insistence.

"Ok…….. If you're sure…….. Do I need to tell your brother or something?"

"I can get there without him knowing. I don't want to see him, especially right now and I appreciate it if I could have a normal life without him butting in. Don't you dare call him!" Mokuba fixed Joey with a stern stare at the end of his sentence, showing he was really serious.

"Ok, Ok!" Joey replied, surprised to see him look so serious. "I won't! Besides……… Looks like 'Kaiba boy' is seriously busy, especially with making that special card with Pegasus."

"Not helping, Joey." Mokuba warned as he continued to pack his things for the school day.

"Hey, come on. That was days ago news anyways……….." Joey replied, trying to act a bit softer.

"Yea but you don't have to rub it in!" Mokuba snapped back with annoyance. "It means that he can go to all this trouble for someone else but can't do that for me."

"Sorry Mokuba…….." Joey replied softly, wishing he'd never mentioned the special card thing now.

"Hmm…….. Let's hurry. I've got to get to school on time." Mokuba quickly changed the subject as he shoved the last of the things he needed for the day. "Thanks by the way for letting me borrow some of your equipment for school. Especially when I'm out of reach for mine."

"No probs, Mokuba. Some of it was Serenities old school stuff, when she stayed over for a bit of time. Don't need anything from Kaiba's house? Your working projects or anything?" Joey explained briefly and asked.

"Na, I was lucky to only be starting projects when I was ill. The teacher emailed me with them so all I have to do is go on your computer tonight and I should be fine." Mokuba reassured, he'd already thought of all the situations. "I'd better go."

"K, see ya later. I better get going myself soon or else I'm going to be late!"

"Bye." Mokuba replied simply as he walked out the door and on his way to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh….. I'm not feeling that brilliant but at least I managed to get through the whole school day………" Mokuba said to himself as he walked out of the school building at a slow pace. Most of the kids had already left the building but Mokuba had to stay behind to chat to his teachers, who made sure he was totally up together with what was currently happening in school. "………… School sure knows how to make you tired………" Mokuba sighed to himself as he walked across the playgrounds of his school to reach the entrance gate. "Can be so boring……….."

Mokuba continued to walk slowly to the entrance gate, couldn't be bother at the fact that if he walked any slower he would be at a total halt. "Hmm?" Mokuba questioned to himself when he did reach the entrance gate and was greeted by a long stretch black limo. "Oh yea, that looks familiar……" He said to himself in a sarcastic tone. Mokuba picked up the pace and stormed past it as fast as his little legs would take him but only to get annoyed when he heard a voice call for him from the behind.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba stopped, feeling that he was going to have to accept defeat for the moment and face this person. "Look who turned up like a bad penny…….." Mokuba hissed as the taller figure approached him.

"I see that you're all better."

"No thanks to you." Mokuba shot back and looked up to reveal his older brother in his common trench coat.

"Look……… I saw the video tape……… I know you weren't lying about being really sick…….." Seto admitted, giving a bit of an irritated look because of having to admit he was wrong.

"That didn't stop you making me worse though, did it?" Mokuba replied, still in a massive bad mood.

"………….." Seto couldn't reply to that, didn't have an answer because he knew it was true. He did just make him worse than what he started with.

"I got to go." Mokuba said bluntly and started to turn around in a huff. He couldn't believe his brother had just turned up out of the blue and expect it to be OK.

"Wait!" Seto replied and made it sound almost like an order.

Mokuba turned around in a huff and gave his brother a very annoyed look. "Why? Haven't you got some work to get back to?"

"I kept my promise there."

"Huh?"

"I haven't gone back to work for the whole of last week, just as I said I wouldn't." Seto explained roughly.

"Well I know you're lying there…….." Mokuba sighed with annoyance.

"Hmmm? Lying?"

"Yea….. I saw you on TV, Seto…. And it didn't look like you were at home either…….." Mokuba replied simply.

"Oh? You saw me with Pegasus, huh?"

"Sure did. Weren't doing work, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't call it work." Seto replied, not making any emotion through the face and was talking in a blank tone. "It didn't involve the company; all I had to do was let the card be recognised by the system."

"Don't kid me, Seto. I'm not one of your blank faced buyers that need to be convinced into something." Mokuba shot back, thought Seto was just talking a lot of crap. "If it wasn't for your company then it was most likely a publicity stunt. Getting the company more attention. I'm smarter than I look, Seto."

"Could we change the subject?" Seto snapped back, hating the direction that the conversation was going.

"I'd rather not have a conversation with you at all!" Mokuba snapped back. With that Mokuba turned his back on Seto and started to walk away from him again, he felt it was too soon and he was still so mad at his sibling.

"Mokuba…….!" Seto called after him but unlike the last time……. Mokuba didn't stop. "Mokuba!"

_He couldn't even be bothered to say he was sorry…….. _Mokuba thought to himself as he started to wander off from the shouting Seto Kaiba. _Was just making stupid little comments…….. I wish he didn't make me so mad……… But what can I say? Everybody has their limits and……… It's just the fact that this one's mine. I idol him more than anything else in the world and I feel like I've had the biggest let down in the world, he doesn't care about me…… If he did then the recent events shouldn't have happened. He should want to spend time with me but he doesn't…….. Loves machines more…..If he really wants to make things better then………. He could start with at least a full sorry, that's the only way I can see things maybe working for us._

"Mokuba!" Seto called again, getting more and more annoyed and could be heard in his voice. Mokuba didn't bother to turn around, just held up his hand as if to say 'bye' or 'can't be bothered anymore'. "Ok, Ok! I'm sorry! I was wrong! None of this is your fault, it's totally mine…….. I shouldn't have let it get this far……… I wasn't acting like the mature………"

"…….." That one stopped Mokuba in his tracks, stunned him because he'd never heard Seto admit he was wrong before. Sorry wasn't usually in his brother's vocabulary, even when he was clearly in the wrong. Mokuba heard footsteps come up to him from behind and knew Seto had totally caught up with him again while he just stood there. "Say that again……" Mokuba asked simply, wanting to hear those precious words in repeat.

"I've said it once." Seto replied.

"Say that again……." Mokuba repeated but this time with more firmness in his voice.

"Ok….. I'm sorry……… It's my entire fault……… I just made a bad situation even worse with my attitude." Seto sighed in defeat; he knew Mokuba wouldn't be happy till he heard the words again. "Now will you come home?"

"Not at this moment."

"Why?"

"I think it'd be better if discussed things better first…….. I mean…….. If I go back….. What will things be like? Will you just going back to playing games with me? Ignoring me? Pretending I don't exist for a moment so you can do you're constant work?" Mokuba replied, trying state his concerns to Seto. "I don't want to go back if all this is going to continue. I can't cope as the way things are……… If it does continue there would be no going back that time."

"All I can say is………. I'll try, Mokuba……." Seto replied softly, finally seeing Mokuba's point of view in a way.

"I'm going back to Joey's now." Mokuba announced.

"Hmmm?"

"Come over later….. Maybe we could….. Talk a little. See what happens?" Mokuba suggested.

"I'd love that, Mokuba……." Seto replied in an uncommon soft and gentle voice.


	12. Discuss With The Elder

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"Well that must've been a surprise for ya, huh?" Joey exclaimed when Mokuba had reached Joey's house and mentioned the Seto sighting.

"Like no other." Mokuba replied in agreement.

"I'm really surprised." Joey continued.

"Which part?" Mokuba questioned, he'd told Joey all of it. Which part was the most surprising?

"The sorry part!" Joey exclaimed again. "That's really surprising! Look at all the annoying and not fair things he's done in his time and never even gave a sorry glance. This really is a first! It should go into a record book or something!"

Mokuba just laughed at Joey's comments, mostly because they were true.

"Did he mention when he might be over?" Joey said, now in a much calmer voice.

"He said 7.00pm but I wouldn't hold my or your breath." Mokuba replied simply.

"Why's that?"

Mokuba just gave a 'you know why stare' at Joey and added. "Since when has Seto kept to the things he'd said? He's most likely going to be late or not turn up at all, the reason most likely being that the company's in turmoil or something."

"Hmmm………" Joey replied with a nod, he understood what Mokuba was getting at.

"But……" Mokuba started. "It would be good maybe if…….. You were out of the house….. So I and Seto can have a private chat. Plus I don't really want anymore arguments."

"What do you mean anymore arguments?" Joey replied, faking a stunned face.

"You know what I mean!" Mokuba shot back. "You two will never have a normal conversation that doesn't involve shouting of any kind."

"Hmmm…….. Suppose you're right." Joey continued to joke but knew exactly what Mokuba was getting at. "Don't worry about it. I've already got plans to meet up with the gang this evening to do some hanging. Oh yea, they said that they're glad you're better by the way."

"Thanks." Mokuba replied simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock Knock!**_

Mokuba quickly glanced over at the clock on the sideboard before shifting himself off the sofa.

_7.00pm exactly._

"Oh, so you can _now _make it on time?" Mokuba said in a sarcastic tone as he opened the door to reveal his older brother standing on the porch.

"I'm trying." Seto shot back and let himself into the house, leaving Mokuba to close the front door.

Seto sat down in a cosy chair while Mokuba took his favourite common spot on the sofa.

"You sure did take you're time getting out of school today, huh?" Seto commented after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I was waiting for you for ages." Seto added simply to the questioning sigh.

"Well…. How'd you even know I was in school today?" Mokuba accused, making his point be seen. "I only went back to school today, since I was ill all last week."

"…………"

"Did Joey tell you?"

"Ha! As if I would ask that Mutt for anything!" Seto laughed with sarcasm.

"Well?" Mokuba asked bluntly, wanting his answer now.

"………. I was……. Watching you………"

"Watching me!?" Mokuba burst, giving his brother a severe annoyed look.

"Well! You people weren't telling me anything!" Seto shot back in his own defence.

"And that gives you reason to spy on me!? I thought you were off making that card with Pegasus!"

"I was." Seto replied simply. "I only looked out for you today. I knew you were having the rest of the week off because that's what we told the school, remember?"

"Hmmp….." Mokuba grunted back, hating the idea that his sibling had been spying on him.

"Not going to answer my question?" Seto added.

"There's no need for you to know anything about what I'm doing." Mokuba grunted back.

"I'm you're guardian, Mokuba." Seto stated. "Of course I need to know what's happening."

"You didn't care about that before."

"I'm making an effort now."

"You didn't care about that before." Mokuba repeated, still in a very annoyed voice.

"Well it's never going to get sorted if all you can do is live in the past." Seto commented, wanting to remind Mokuba of the whole point he was even there.

"Yea………" Mokuba sighed in agreement. "What were you doing with Pegasus? Don't you remember what he did all that time ago?"

"You know what I was doing with Pegasus. Making a new card. I can't make them myself you know, I just control the systems." Seto shot back, eyes not leaving Mokuba. "And no, Mokuba, I haven't forgotten at all. But he's still a business partner of sorts and he's far different to what he used to be."

"Hmm….." Mokuba grunted back in reply, he wasn't so sure of that. Pegasus wasn't usually one to be trusted at times.

"He was just doing me a favour, Ok? He felt he owed it to me and I hadn't accepted his offer till now."

"Go on then."

"Go on then, what?" Seto replied baffled.

"What's this new card? And who have you given it too? A special duelist, like Yugi or that new kid called Jaden, maybe?" Mokuba fired the questions, in his own way was eager to find out about this new card.

"Huh? Didn't you watch it all on TV?" Seto questioned.

"No…….. The satellite gave up during your little interview thing. Never saw the card or anything else said." Mokuba explained briefly.

Seto smirked to himself when he heard Mokuba's reply.

"What's that smile for Seto?" Mokuba questioned. "Not regular that anybody gets a genuine smile from you."

"I've brought you something." Seto replied simply, still with the smirk on his face.

"Not going to answer my question, Seto?" Mokuba questioned again with a baffled look on his face. What did Seto know that he didn't? Was it something to do with this 'special and one of a kind' card? Na. There were only a few cards in the whole world that were 'one of a kind' and usually they only handed them out to the best duelists of the world, mega duelists that's known worldwide and earned the right of owning them.

"Wait a second…….." Seto replied as he turned himself a little to reach into a briefcase that he'd brought with him. He pulled something out and motioned his hand towards Mokuba's direction and held it out.

"My locket……. But it's broken now, Seto………" Mokuba stated, sad in a way to see his old locket. The very same card shaped locket that he viciously threw at the wall and smashed, he'd been so angry at the time……. Also most likely thinking out of his head with being ill at the time. He had always loved that locket……. Was sad at the thought that he even wanted it broken.

"Well it isn't anymore." Seto stated back. "I managed to get it fixed, better than it was before."

"Better than it was before?"

"Yea…….." Seto still holding out the locket in his hand, waiting for Mokuba to take it. Mokuba just sat there staring at his old card shaped locket, a bit stunned that it was now back in one piece again. "Aren't you going to take it?" Seto finally asked, wondering what was taking his younger sibling so long.

With that prompting Mokuba leaned forward off the sofa and gently took it from his older brother's hand and just stared at it for a moment. "I don't see anything new…….."

"The new parts are inside." Seto replied, actually looking eager for Mokuba to finally open it. "Go on, open it."

Mokuba nodded and looked back down at the locket and slowly opened it……

"Oh………. My……… God!" Mokuba exclaimed slowly and stared at the insides of the locket in amazement. "It's me isn't?! You were talking about me!"


	13. Final Brother Acceptance

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

"This……… This……. Is this for me?" Mokuba spluttered while still looking stunned at what was in the locket.

"Of course. Would I lie?"

Mokuba shot Seto a dirty look to that last question.

"Ok, Ok! Would I lie to you now?" Seto corrected himself, realising that he had did some major lying and playing games before. "What do you think?"

By that point Mokuba's eye direction was back at the locket and was amazed once again, couldn't believe what was in there. "I've seen this card before…….. How can it be new and 'one of a kind'?" He finally questioned Seto.

"Yes…….. You have seen it before but back then it wasn't a real and official card. The original version disappeared after the events. No one except the people there would know anything about this card." Seto explained.

"What's its name again?" Mokuba asked softly.

"Blue Eyes Shining Dragon." Seto replied simply.

"But………….."

"But what?" Seto asked with a questioning face. "There's nothing wrong with that card."

"Yea but………. I remember you using it now, during that duel with Yugi. Don't you have to at least sacrifice Blue Eyes to summon this?" Mokuba continued, now starring back at Seto.

"No. I changed that rule of the card when I and Pegasus created it. It wasn't really hard for him really; he saw it from before and made an easy job creating it for real. It now can be summoned by any sacrifice." Seto explained.

"And you're sure you wouldn't want it?" Mokuba asked again.

"Why would I want it?"

"Because originally you loved this card, like you do with any Blue Eyes."

"When I owned it it wasn't totally real. No one else really knew that I even owned it at any point."

"Ok……….. If you're sure………"

"I'm sure." Seto replied with firmness, showing he really wanted his brother to have that card.

"But how am I going to use it?"

"I just told you how."

"I know that!" Mokuba burst, he's not an idiot. "I'm asking how I am going to use this. I haven't got a deck."

"Already sorted." Seto replied simply and leaned back over and picked something else out of his briefcase. "Here. I want you to learn it and how to use it correctly soon."

"You've already sorted me out a deck?" Mokuba asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Well yea, you can't just work with one card." Seto replied in a sarcastic tone. "If there's any cards you don't like we can always take them out and replace them with one's you do like and can work with better."

"That sounds like a good idea. But………"

"But?"

"What's with the rush?"

"I know you've wanted to learn for ages, so…….. Better off starting now, rather than messing around. Plus I'd love for you to take my place." He continued to explain, already thought of all questions and answers possible.

"Take your place?" Mokuba asked, totally baffled by what his brother was going on about. "No one can take your place, Seto. No one can copy your cards and actions that you do with them."

"As you've known, Mokuba, I've been to busy to do even the things I love at the moment and I'm very sad and annoyed about that." Seto answered in a soft tone of voice. "I don't want you to copy me. I want you to take over, for at least a while, for the duelling part. You're a Kaiba, Mokuba. You'll find your own ways and I'm sure you'll do great and will rank high."

"I'm sure I will with a card like this!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is my trademark and that card will be yours." Seto stated in a firm and proud voice.

"But…….. Does that mean your quitting!? That's not the Seto I know."

"I'm not quitting." Seto reassured. "More like 'cutting back', for the time being at least. I just haven't got enough time."

"You've always had time before…….."

"These tournaments don't run themselves, Mokuba. Plus I'm not going to be having much time if I'm spending more with you and training you at duelling…………."

Mokuba's face lit up when he heard what Seto had said. "You mean it?"

"Promise." Seto replied and held up his hand as if making the promise official.

"You'll know they'll be punishment if you don't keep to your promise, right?" Mokuba replied with a stern face.

"Of course. But it's not going to be needed." Seto insisted in return.

"Seto……?"

"Yea?"

"……………. I want to go home." Mokuba spoke with a soft voice.

"Sure." Seto gave him a rare genuine smile. "Go pack your stuff."

Mokuba smile back in return and got up off the sofa and wandered into his temporary bedroom that Joey let him stay in and packed his bags.


	14. Brotherly Aftermath

**Sick Scam**

**A cute short story about Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, most likely only a couple chapters long, will see. Mokuba hates how recently work and duel monsters has been having his brother tied up and has all his interest, what about him? Doesn't he matter? He thinks that if he's sick Seto will spend a little time with him, even if only for a little while…………… **

**Note This is more of a Mokuba POV, roughly 2 months on from the last chapter. And……………. This is the last chapter for this story : ( Really sad that it is but it can't go on forever and there's tons more good stories to write and finish. Never know, if people want I might even do a sequel or spin-off, will see. Thanks for reading.**

_I've gotten much busier as of recently…….. _The boy thought to himself as he quickly rushed around the bedroom and packed some stuff for school. Was late again. _Things have been so different over the past 2 months; my life hasn't been the same since. Not that I'm complaining though! Things couldn't have gotten much better with me………. And so far Seto hasn't broken his promise to me yet and I've actually become a good duellist, it's like a dream!_

**Ring Ring!**

"Hello?"

"Hey Mokuba."

"Oh, hey Yugi." The boy greeted his friend. "Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yea…….. I've been pretty busy……. But obviously not as busy as you! Saw you on TV a couple of days ago……."

"Oh, so you did manage to catch it?"

"Yea, the whole gang did. You were really good, Mokuba." Congratulated his friend.

"Thanks, Yugi." The boy's face blushing from the praise; he wasn't used to it like his brother. After all, he wasn't usually the famous Kaiba. "You weren't in this tournament…… Why not?"

"Well, ya know……. Just been to busy to participate in it. Plus I think I wanted a break from a Kaiba tournament for just this once. You'll most likely see me at the next." Yugi explained roughly, thought he'd sit one out for once and catch up on the events through TV.

"Joey won yesterday, too." Mokuba stated, with a smile.

"Yea! I'm so proud of him." Yugi replied in a happy tone. "This is his first tournament without having me around."

"Everybody's got to stand on their own two feet sometime, Yugi."

"I know and I'm happy he's doing well. Got a duel tonight?"

"Yea and you better be watching." Mokuba joke warned.

"Sure will."

"I got to get going, Yugi. Still got school unfortunately." He pouted at the thought of going to school.

"K. Call you later, another win I have no doubt."

"Thanks. Bye." Mokuba quickly hung up and flung the last few things in his bag and ran out of his bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the winner is……………… Mokuba Kaiba!" The announcer yelled through the microphone, what used to be Mokuba's job in some tournaments. "Looks like we got another Kaiba in the making. One day you might be able to even duel the king of games, Yugi, huh?"

He pushed the microphone to Mokuba and let him speak. "It would be a great honour to duel Yugi one day, but maybe not just yet. And he's still one of my best friends."

"Your friends with _the _Yugi?" Announcer looked surprised, obviously didn't know much about the Kaiba family.

"Of course." Mokuba replied, surprised he didn't know that already.

"Well here's your trophy." With that handed Mokuba his prize and they both waved to the audience.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you think, Seto?" Mokuba burst into Seto's office straight after getting off stage.

"Great for a beginner." Seto replied with a small smile on his face. "Even beat that Mutt, I'm proud."

"For you…… That's a massive compliment." Mokuba joked in reply. Also, trust him to bring up Joey's defeat by Mokuba, he obviously really enjoyed that. But as far as Mokuba was concerned he just considered it a friendly game.

"Watch it." Seto playfully warned. "Looks like we got another trophy to add to our now 'our' collection."

"Sure do and now known for having an alternate version of the Blue Eye's White Dragon."

"I wouldn't call it alternate, in some ways it's even better. I mean, I didn't get to design my own card!"

"You've got enough!" Mokuba laughed back. He was really glad that Seto has finally gone back to an older state, more loose, even if it was just with him and no one else. "How's the ratings and such going?" Mokuba finally asked after laughing. The whole Doom thing had thrown the company out and the last tournament didn't help too much, that was mostly Seto's reason for being so hard work driven. Still…….. Seto needed to learn that he had to use his time better and see where his priorities lie. Sure the company was a big thing of their lives but…… They had to make sure there was enough for time for each other. And Seto was just about getting there………………. At least…….. Good enough for Mokuba.

"Excellent actually." Seto replied with a faint smile on his face. "Would've been better if Yugi had accepted invite…….."

"I'm sure he'll be in the next one." Mokuba insisted, especially when he'd just heard from Yugi earlier that day.

"He better." Seto said in an almost warning tone but soon picked up. "But still…….. It did really well. I think people were excited to see another Kaiba in the game and to see that special card, everybody seems to love it."

"Well I love it. Like made straight from the heart." Mokuba replied softly.

"Don't go soft on me." Seto joked in yet still a common sarcastic tone.

"I've got another idea for the next tournament, one that people way like." Mokuba continued and suggested.

"Hmm? But are we going to like it?" Seto replied, now in a much sterner voice. When talking business he was always serious, even with his brother.

"It was just a suggestion; don't have to do it if you don't like it." Mokuba replied in his defence.

"Go on then." Seto urged.

"Well…….. You know how they loved a 'new Kaiba' coming into the game thing?"

"Yea?"

"My idea is for the next tournament we could be the winner finale."

"You've lost me, Mokuba." Seto replied with a wondering look.

"Ok." Mokuba sighed and got ready to go into more detail. "We hold a tournament and the two that win 1st and 2nd place gets to double duel with us for a prize."

"……………." Seto held his fingers up to his chin and showed a really thoughtful face.

"……. You don't like it do you?" Mokuba sighed, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

With hearing that Seto snapped out of thought and replied. "No! It's a brilliant idea! The new Kaiba on the block with the old Kaiba."

Mokuba grinned, happy that his brother loved the idea. "You never know, Yugi could win and he'll be one of the two you'll duel."

"Now you know I love that idea." Seto smirked and was happy with his brother finally, it showed he could help more than being just a pain. "_ACHOO!..._" Seto sneezed soon after.

"Wew, looks like someone's getting sick." Mokuba joked.

"Am not. I'm Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba doesn't get any such things." Seto stated in his own defence.

"I better get the cook on to making you some beet soup and I better run you an ice bath." Mokuba continued to joke and laughed.

The only thing Mokuba got back was a dirty look, follow by some slight laughing under his breath and shaking his head………………………..


End file.
